


Beautiful Burden

by phoenixjustice



Category: Naruto, Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different times of the manga, spoilers for the manga.</p><p>Once reviled for what he held inside him, he was now looked towards as the only one who could save them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Burden

**Seven Nation Army - Madara (?) -** He had seen how the world changed since the time of the First Hokage, a title that should have been his. But that was no matter now; soon the Ten Tailed Beast would be born once more and his Tsukiyomi would create the utopia he had longed for, for so long.

 **Christian's theme, TNA/WWE Remix - Kabuto -** He would revive them again and again until the end result was what he wished for; and if they happened to fall apart or feel pain, well that was just a sacrifice for _his_ greater good.

 **Holy Diver - Iruka, NarutoSpoofSeries!Iruka -** He had this incredibly weird dream where he was obsessed with something called One Piece.

 **Burden in My Hand - Naruto, GaaNaru -** Once reviled for what he held inside him, he was now looked towards as the only one who could save them all. The only one who understood the pressure he was under was Gaara, for he was in the same boat he was; Gaara who was so like him, Gaara who he had fallen so deeply in love with. No one else understood him so well, or knew of the burden of being a Jinchuuriki, misunderstood and despised by those around you.

 **The Game (Drowning Pool ver.) - Sasuke Uchiha, ItaSasu -** Every night, since his death, Sasuke dreamt of his brother Itachi. He remembered what was, what wasn't and the heartbreak of what could never be.

 **The Beautiful People - Madara (?) -** He would do whatever it took; he would be the ruler of all; to prove he existed, that he was more than just a mere imitation.

: :: : : :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
